


Szkarłatne fatum

by Klaretia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, V is Not Part of Vergil, Vampire Hunters, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaretia/pseuds/Klaretia
Summary: Nero pod wpływem własnej głupoty daje się nabrać na urok tajemniczej szlachcianki. Nie mógł przewidzieć, jak katastrofalne będą to skutki dla niego i jego kochanka.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Szkarłatne fatum

Postanowił, że nigdy już się stąd nie ruszy. Choćby te przeklęte ściany miały zbutwieć i porosnąć mchem w miarę upływu dziesiątek, a może i setek lat. Miał w głowie wszystko, co się wydarzyło, od kiedy dał się zwieść. Nie miał pojęcia, ile ten koszmar już trwa. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak długo leżał nieprzytomny w wielkiej komnacie w rezydencji należącej, jak się okazało, do potwora. Udało mu się stamtąd uciec… Ale co z tego? Za późno…

Chłopak z jękiem oparł się o chłodną ścianę domku, w którym znalazł schronienie i bezsilnie zsunął się na ziemię. Łzy rozpaczy cisnęły mu się do oczu, kiedy skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a dłońmi otulił szyję, zakrywając tym samym dwie niewielkie rany.

Sam stał się potworem, o którym matki opowiadają swoim nieposłusznym dzieciom, kapłani bledną na samo wspomnienie, tuląc do piersi krzyż, a najmężniejsi wojownicy, stanąwszy im naprzeciw, uciekają w popłochu. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak to się stało, że nie wyczuł te złowrogiej aury od hrabiny, przed którą ostrzegał go ukochany. Mówił mu, że coś mu w niej nie pasuje, a intuicja rzadko kiedy go zawodziła. Nie rozumiał, co nim kierowało. Dlaczego nie posłuchał kochanka, znając niezawodność jego przeczucia; kierowała nim wtedy jakaś dziwna ciekawość, a także dreszczyk ekscytacji, że zainteresowała się jego osobą tajemnicza szlachcianka, która przybyła nie wiadomo skąd i której nikt tak naprawdę nie znał w całym mieście.

Teraz już wiedział… To krew. Jakkolwiek to nie brzmi, kobieta zauroczyła się jego krwią. Sprytnie zyskała zaufanie młodzieńca niby przypadkowymi spotkaniami na dworze i szczerym zainteresowaniem. Ale tamtej nocy pokazała swą prawdziwą twarz. Wszystko zaczęło się od pozornie niewinnej propozycji, aby pracował dla niej jako ochroniarz. Twierdziła, że słyszała wiele dobrych opinii o nim i tego, jak wspaniałym strażnikiem jest. Chyba faktycznie należał do tych najlepszych, ale głupców, skoro pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie gardy podczas rozmowy i na atak od tyłu. Dawno od nikogo tak mocno nie oberwał, więc dalsze wspomnienia miał ciut zamazane.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał pobudkę w wielkiej komnacie, która wtedy zdawała się biało-złotą plamą ze stojącym w tle czarnym kształcie. Postać zauważywszy, że się obudził, podeszła.

– No wreszcie! – poznał ten ociekający słodyczą głos, który nagle wydawał się złowieszczy. Szlachcianka usiadła na krańcu łóżka i delikatnie pogładziła chłopaka po żuchwie, po czym zsunęła się niżej, muskając koniuszkiem palca cienką skórę szyi. Młodzieniec poczuł wtedy instynktowny lęk, wzdrygając się. Pragnął uciec, ale otumaniony nie potrafił się nawet podnieść. – Ciii… Nie bój się. Nie ma czego – szeptała uspokajająco. – Dawno nie spotkałam kogoś, kto byłby tak niebywale… kuszący.

Miał wrażenie, że słyszał parę głębszych wdechów kobiety. Próbował niezgrabnie uwolnić się od jej dotyku, ale został powstrzymany przez silny chwyt hrabiny, która przygwoździła go do łóżka.

– Nie rób tego, malutki. Nie warto. Podczas twojego snu zastanawiałam się, jak to zrobić. – Zbliżyła twarz i spojrzała z widocznym podekscytowaniem w przerażone oczy swojej ofiary. – Mogłabym wypić wszystko, upajając się smakiem chwilowego zwycięstwa, ale stwierdziłam, że to nie wystarczy. Oj, nie… Czemu by nie wydłużyć mojego małego zwycięstwa? – Młodzieniec chwilowo pobudzony przez adrenalinę próbował się rwać, ale trzymany w żelaznym uścisku nie mógł nic zrobić.

I nagle zrobiła to. Ugryzła go w szyję. W tamtym momencie liczył się tylko ból, który powoli opanowywał jego ciało i umysł. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć. Nawet nie potrafił stwierdzić czy krzyczał, w tak dużym stopniu cierpienie nad nim zawładnęło.

Chłopak wiedział, że kobieta z jakiegoś powodu pozwoliła mu uciec, kiedy już było po wszystkim, a ból na tyle zmalał, że mógł się ruszać. Czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, bo wiedział, czym się staje. Jego serce powoli zwalniało, a niska temperatura wokół nie przeszkadzała mu w żaden sposób. Bał się i nienawidził wręcz wampirów, jednocześnie czując respekt do łowców, którzy potrafią z nimi walczyć.

Łowcy… To jedno słowo wywołało ogromny ból w jego już i tak mocno zmaltretowanym sercu. Zacisnął zęby, a ostry, wydłużony kieł przypadkiem drasnął mu wargę.

Nie wytrzymał kotłujących się w nim negatywnych myśli i krzyknął desperacko, czując wszechogarniającą bezsilność.

***

Dwie pary zwierzęcych oczu czujnie podążały za swoim chodzącym niespokojnie po pokoju panem. Wielki czarny kot napinał mięśnie i cicho powarkiwał, jakby wyczekiwał wroga, który niepokoi jego właściciela. Natomiast ogromny ptak stroszył atramentowe pióra, wyczekując niecierpliwie na jakiś rozkaz. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że sytuacja z jakiegoś powodu była poważna, skoro nawet czytanie ulubionej książki nie potrafiło uspokoić niespokojnego pana.

– Gdzież on jest?! – jęknął zmartwiony głos młodzieńca i ten się zatrzymał. Jego ukochany powinien wrócić wczoraj w nocy ze swojej warty. Czekał na niego, ale koniec końców zasnął w oczekiwaniu. Zdarzało się to czasem, żaden nie miał z tym problemu, jednak tym razem obudził się rano sam. To go zaniepokoiło. Zbliżało się południe, a Nero nadal się nie pojawił. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

– Poczekajcie na mnie – rzucił do swoich poddenerwowanych pupilów, wychodząc z pokoju. Zwierzaki niechętnie, ale wysłuchały rozkazu, same teraz nerwowo chodząc po pomieszczeniu. Ich pan natomiast udał się na zamek tutejszego właściciela ziemskiego. Miał nadzieję, że któryś ze strażników coś wie. Nabuzowany emocjami stąpał twardym krokiem, zbliżając się do otwartej o tej porze bramy. Po jej obu stronach stało dwóch widocznie znudzonych strażników, do których odezwał się jakiś mężczyzna opuszczający właśnie twierdzę. Spojrzał przed siebie i, widząc zbliżającego się młodzieńca, uśmiechnął się z widocznym zaskoczeniem.

– Vitale?! Cóż cię tu sprowadza? – zapytał z entuzjazmem, nie zauważając z początku zbyt poważnej miny u znajomego bruneta. Trochę spoważniał, kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie. – Hej, co się stało?

– Witaj, Dante – przywitał się Vitale z westchnięciem. – Słuchaj, przyszedłem tu ze względu na Nero…

– Co tym razem wykombinował? Jak na razie sam mam ochotę złoić mu skórę! Ten dzieciak zniknął gdzieś późnym wieczorem i przez to musiałem zostać znacznie dłużej – mężczyzna przetarł wyraźnie zmęczoną twarz i rozmasował oczy z widoczną irytacją.

– Jak to wyszedł…?

– Po prostu wyszedł gdzieś na chwilę, po czym słuch o nim zaginął. Tylko nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu o niego pytasz. Czyżby coś zbroił w nocy i uciekł? Myślałem, że uciekł ze względu na ciebie, bo wiesz… – nagle humor Dantego się poprawił, kiedy sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, a jego głos stał się irytująco prowokujący – może się na służbie nudził i potrzebował… Ałć. – Vitale szturchnął go mocno łokciem w żebra, kręcąc z irytacją głową.

– Przyszedłem tu, ponieważ Nero nie wrócił do tej pory do domu – oznajmił młodzieniec sucho, odrzucając gwałtownym ruchem przydługie czarne włosy, gdyż zaczęły mu wpadać do oczu. Na te słowa mężczyzna się od razu stracił zainteresowanie swoim obolałym bokiem. Zdawał się lekko zszokowany.

– Jak to? – jego oczy się rozszerzyły – Przecież jeszcze wczoraj w nocy go widziałem, kiedy razem zajmowaliśmy ochroną tej całej hrabiny, jak jej było… De Sagu… Nie, de Sangis. No wiesz, ta co tyle plotek krąży wokół niej w mieście.

Wyjątkowo jasna cera Vitale zbladła jeszcze bardziej, słysząc tę informację. W zestawieniu z jego czarnym płaszczem i kruczymi włosami wyglądał niczym trup.

– Ta nieznana szlachcianka nazywa się de Sangis? – zapytał zszokowany, myśląc, że źle usłyszał. Jednak białowłosy mężczyzna skinął twierdząco głową. – I to ona była wczoraj na zamku? – cichy głos chłopaka zdawał się brzmieć pusto. Poczuł, jak na chwilę serce mu zamarło z przerażenia. Miał wrażenie, że ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy zaczął sobie wyobrażać, co mogło się wydarzyć. Ta cała szlachcianka od samego początku wydawała mu się bardzo podejrzana; nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki patrzyła na niego, kiedy minęli się parę razy na mieście. Zawsze najpierw zerkała na niego, a dopiero potem na Nero z tym swoim słodkim uśmiechem. Brunet, jak tylko się dowiedział, że ta kobieta interesuje się jego chłopakiem, ostrzegł go przed nią. Wyczuwał coś niebezpiecznego od niej, ale nie potrafił tego określić dokładnie. Teraz już chyba wiedział, co przeczuwał.

– Tak, i zdawała się dostawiać do Nero. Wpadł jej widocznie w oko… – Dante na chwilę urwał, po czym podrapał się po głowie, patrząc na ziemię. – Dawno nie widziałem takiej żądzy w czyichś oczach – dodał po chwili. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mówił sam do siebie, ale młodzieniec przed nim nie miał czasu się nad tym zbytnio zastanawiać.

– Dziękuję za informację, Dante. A teraz muszę iść i go dalej szukać. – Vitale już miał się odwracać, lecz został zatrzymany silnym chwytem na wysokości łokcia.

– Czekaj, może ci pomogę. Wyglądasz na bardzo zmartwionego. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za tego dzieciaka, od kiedy pomogłem mu stać się strażnikiem. – W oczach mężczyzny widać było determinację, ale jeśli przypuszczenia chłopaka były słuszne, to na nic by się zdała jego próba pomocy. W najgorszym przypadku mógłby nawet zginąć.

– Nie, odpocznij. Odezwę się jutro, czy udało mi się go znaleźć. – Na bladej twarzy pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu, byle uspokoić Dantego. Wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna czuł wręcz ojcowskie przywiązanie do Nero i na pewno martwi się jego nagłym zniknięciem. Jeszcze przez chwilę zapewniał, że da sobie z tym radę sam, po czym pożegnał się i odszedł, odprowadzany przez podejrzliwe spojrzenie doświadczonego strażnika.

Tymczasem Vitale pospiesznie udał się do swojego domku. Otworzył drewniane drzwi z takim hukiem, że aż sierść i pióra jego zwierząt zjeżyły się. Zdezorientowane patrzyły na swojego pana, który przemierzał pokój niczym burza gradowa, przytłaczając swoimi negatywnymi emocjami, przede wszystkim wściekłością i niepokojem. Ponadto do ich nozdrzy dotarł subtelny zapach krwi chłopaka, który zdarł sobie gdzieniegdzie skórę na dłoni podczas uderzenia. Nie czuł w ogóle bólu ani wbitych paru małych drzazg. Po prostu ściągnął swój czarny, obszerny płaszcz i cisnął go na łóżko. Przykucnął, aby wyciągnąć spod niego sporych rozmiarów kufer. Nie zwrócił uwagi na dźwięki wydawane przez nagle zadowolone pupile, które wiedziały, co oznaczało wyciągniecie zawartości. Nie bacząc na nic, otworzył wieko.

Przez chwilę się wstrzymał i niemal z nabożeństwem pogładził chłodną skórę, z którego została zrobiona jego kamizelka. Przeżył w niej wiele chwil grozy i, mimo iż wiązała się bezpośrednio z przeszłością, nigdy się jej nie pozbył. Mógł zrezygnować z zawodu łowcy dla ukochanego bojącego się, że pewnego dnia nie wróci żywy, jednak nie potrafił odrzucić tego, kim był. Zwłaszcza że był tak przywiązany do swoich zwierząt-towarzyszy, z którymi walczył nieliczoną ilość razy i wspólnie umykali wielokrotnie śmierci.

– Wybacz, Nero, ale chyba nie ma wyjścia… – szepnął, zdejmując z siebie szal otulający szyję i prostą białą koszulkę. Słabe światło docierające z pobliskiego okna rozświetliło nieregularne linie tatuaży pokrywające cały tors, plecy, ręce, kończąc się ostro zakończonymi kreskami na zewnętrznej stronie palców i na szyi. – Wolałbym się mylić… – powiedział cicho, zakładając złożony ciuch. Poczuł na gołej skórze delikatnie muskające go futerko, którym wewnątrz była wyłożona kamizelka.

Schylił się nad kufrem i wyciągnął z niego swoją srebrną laskę, po czym położył ją na leżącym na łóżku płaszczu. Na samym dnie skrzyni znajdowały się dwie szerokie czarne bransolety zrobione z tego samego materiału, co kamizelka, okute srebrem od zewnętrznej strony, zdolne zabezpieczyć przegub przed szponami oraz naszyjnik złożony z długiego rzemienia i pokrytego srebrem kła. Było to jego trofeum po niezwykle potężnym wampirze; pod koniec walki myślał, że przegra, gdyż zarówno on, jak i jego zwierzaki były wyczerpane. Na szczęście przeciwnik również znajdował się na skraju wytrzymałości. Okazali się wytrwalsi niż on, dzięki czemu odnieśli zwycięstwo. Na pamiątkę tego zabrał ze sobą jego kieł, jako ostrzeżenie dla innych wampirów, zwłaszcza młodych, które w brawurze, pysze i własnej głupocie lubiły atakować łowców bez większego przygotowania. Często tak się zdarzało, ale od kiedy nosił go ze sobą, ataki ustały, bo bestie się go bały, czując w zębie resztki mocy, jaką miał pokonany krwiopijca. Niestety podczas rozmaitych walk trochę się uszkodził, więc poprosił złotnika, aby zabezpieczył go warstwą srebra, którego krwiopijcy wolały unikać. Przyniosło to zamierzony efekt, gdyż jeśli już, to warstwa szlachetnego metalu się zadrapywała, a nie znacznie cenniejszy kieł, nieustannie emanujący siłą.

Owinął rzemyk dwukrotnie wokół szyi, starając się, aby jak najmniej odstawał oraz założył na lewym nadgarstku bransoletki, krzyżując je i dopasowując do swojego rozmiaru. Vitale czuł ogromne przygnębienie, gdyż zrezygnował z fachu dla swojego ukochanego, a teraz, jeśli jego obawy były słuszne, prawdopodobnie tylko to może uratować Nero... Pogładził na ramieniu tatuaże ochronne koniuszkami palców, przypominając sobie, jak zawsze jego chłopak lubił go gładzić w tym miejscu. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, kiedy pomyślał tylko, że mógłby stracić miłość swojego życia tylko dlatego, że nie zauważył wampira na swoim terytorium.

– Dosyć tego! – warknął na siebie, mając sobie za złe użalanie się nad sobą. Chwycił swoją laskę, zaciskając ją mocno w dłoni. Jej chłód przypomniał mu jego potęgę, wywołując ogromną determinację w brunecie, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy i odnaleźć Nero. Zerknął na swoje zwierzaki; nie musiał nawet o nic pytać, widział ich gotowość, a ich niemal ludzkie oczy błyszczały inteligencją i przerażały gniewem. Czekały na rozkazy, a ich żądza wampirzej krwi wypełniała pomieszczenie. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz.

– Prawdopodobnie idziemy na bardzo potężną wampirzycę. Inaczej nie potrafiłaby przebywać zbyt długo na słońcu i w ten sposób nie ukryłaby się przede mną tak łatwo. Ale to nie ma w tym momencie znaczenia, bo najprawdopodobniej skrzywdziła Nero. – Vitale zacisnął dłoń na lasce. – Idziemy, musimy odwiedzić szanowną panią de Sangis – oznajmił, ruszając w stronę drzwi. – Griffon, obserwuj wszystko z góry, jeśli będę cię potrzebować, to zawołam. Postaraj się, aby cię nie zauważyła od razu – ptak na moment opuścił czarny, szpiczasty dziób na znak, że go rozumie – Shadow, podążaj za mną i dołącz do mnie przy niej. W mieście lepiej, żeby cię nie zobaczyli. – Pantera skinęła subtelnie głową, zbliżając się do pana. Brunet otworzył im drzwi i wyszedł za nimi. Griffon już wzleciał w powietrze, stając się niewielkim, ciemnym punktem na jasnym, popołudniowym niebie. Czarny kot zmrużył lekko oczy, oślepiony wiosennym słońcem, ale mimo to zdawał się gotowy w każdej chwili rzucić się w wir walki.

– Chodźmy, jej rezydencja znajduje się kawałek drogi stąd – oznajmił Vitale, ruszając przed siebie. Shadow wykonał pierwszy krok, znikając w czarnej mgle z pola widzenia. Teraz już nic nie mogło zatrzymać owianego złą sławą wśród wampirów łowcy.

***

Młody łowca przez dłuższą chwilę stał skryty za obszernym krzakiem i obserwował otoczenie. Znajdował za ogrodzeniem się na tyłach rezydencji, obserwując dziewczynkę bawiącą się w ogrodzie. Wszystko mogłoby się wydawać w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Dwie zmęczone opiekunki ziewały, patrząc, jak dziecko z niezwykłą zręcznością łapie dopiero co wylatujące z kryjówek ćmy i ogląda złapane sztuki z bliska. Zdawała się unikać miejsc, gdzie pojawiały się ostatnie promienie znikającego już słońca.

– No proszę, proszę… – powiedział do siebie z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba jednak rozleniwiłem się przez ten rok, skoro tak łatwo się przede mną ukryły. – Przyglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę małej, po czym laską delikatnie stuknął w drut ogrodzenia. W okamgnieniu obok niego pojawił się ciemny obłok, przybierając kształt kota. Shadow wyciągnął szpony i dwoma uderzeniami szponów zrobił na tyle dużą dziurę, że człowiek mógł przejść bez problemu. Niespodziewany brzdęk metalu wystraszył osoby zebrane na placu. Najpierw ruszył kot, warcząc groźnie. Stanął na środku ogrodu, próbując wybrać swoją ofiarę między dzieckiem a kobietami. Opiekunki, zauważywszy zagrożenie, od razu się ożywiły i uciekły z krzykiem w stronę rezydencji.

– Shadow, dziewczynka! Łap ją! – rozkazał Vitale, lekkim krokiem wchodząc do ogrodu. Idąc, stukał swoją metalową laską o chodnik i patrzył, jak dziecko próbuje wykorzystać swoje zdolności do ucieczki, ale nie miała szans w starciu z upiorną panterą, jednym z najszybszych żyjących stworzeń. Uciekając, mała przewróciła o własne nogi, więc zwierzę prędko znalazło się obok, próbując zębami złapać piszczącą ofiarę za ubranie w taki sposób, aby jej nie skrzywdzić. Lecz szpony, którymi machała przed pyskiem kota, skutecznie to utrudniały.

Vitale podszedł do tej przekomarzającej się dwójki, kiedy niespodziewanie Shadow się irytował i uderzył łapą obok głowy dziewczynki, powodując u niej wręcz paraliż. Chłopak podziękował zwierzęciu, po czym podniósł dziewczynę za kołnierz. Próbowała podrapać przeciwnika, ale widząc, że jej dłonie są za krótkie, przestała. Jednak co chwilę ruszała się niespokojnie, badając wzrokiem dziwnego dla niej człowieka. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że takie słabe stworzenie może władać takim ogromnym kocim potworem. Budzili w niej strach.

– Dobrze ci radzę, abyś się uspokoiła. Dla twojego dobra – poinformował sucho, trzymając ją tak, że oczy miała na wysokości jego. Zaskoczona stanowczością natychmiast się szarpać; nadal przerażona wtargnięciem intruzów wolała posłuchać właściciela potwora, który ją zaatakował.

– Proszę, proszę… Wreszcie się pojawiłeś – rozległ się słodki głos. – Mógłbyś być tak miły i zostawić moją bratanicę? – zapytała, dodając do swojego ckliwego tonu nutę groźby. Łowca niespiesznie odwrócił się w jej stronę, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

– Mówisz o tym Dziecku Nocy? – zapytał niewinnym tonem, ostentacyjnie podnosząc trochę wyżej dziewczynkę. W duchu cieszył się, że była taka mała i ważyła niewiele. W przeciwnym razie nie byłby w stanie jej tak długo utrzymać, choć i tak już zaczął czuć pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia w ramieniu.

– Ciocia! – pisnęło dziecko, wyciągając w akcie desperacji drobne rączki w stronę dumnie wyprostowanej kobiety. W tym samym momencie pojawiła się spora grupa strażników, prawdopodobnie zaalarmowanych przez opiekunki. W przypływie nadziei dziewczynka zaczęła się znowu rzucać, więc chłopak zagwizdał, przywołując Griffona. Ciemny ptak, unoszący się do tej pory wysoko nad ich głowami, zapikował. Na odpowiedniej wysokości zmniejszył prędkość potężnym uderzeniem skrzydeł, posyłając silny podmuch. Przybyli żołnierze nie zdążyli nawet się odezwać, kiedy nagłe wietrzysko przewróciło ich z jękiem na plecy. Tymczasem niewzruszona szlachcianka mimowolnie zasłoniła twarz dłońmi i lekko się schyliła, aby utrzymać równowagę.

Vitale z ulgą przekazał dziewczynkę w szpony swojego pierzastego kompana unoszącego się tuż obok jego prawego ramienia i chwycił pewniej laskę.

– Mogłabyś odwołać stąd te niezdary? – zapytał z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem, wskazując na niezgrabnie podnoszących się mężczyzn.

– Sama się tym zajmę – warknęła, nie kryjąc pogardy do słabości strażników. – Odejdźcie, to sprawa między nami! Już! – syknęła ostatnie słowo, widząc ich wahanie. Kompletnie zdezorientowani i ośmieszeni żołnierze wkrótce zniknęli z pola widzenia, jednak dla pewności brunet skinieniem głowy wysłał za nimi Shadow, aby ogłuszyła ich. Nie chciał niepotrzebnych komplikacji. Kot posłusznie pobiegł za nimi.

– Chcesz ich zabić? Nie spodziewałam się tego po łowcy! – odezwała się znowu swoim słodkim głosem, jednak nie udało się jej do końca ukryć zdziwienia. Młodzieniec zignorował jej uwagę, wskazując na dziewczynkę.

– Tak wracając do naszej rozmowy. Na razie nie mam zamiaru jej oddawać. Oboje dokładnie wiemy, o co mi chodzi, więc po co to przedłużać? – zaczął Vitale. – Oddaj mi Nero, wampirzyco, a ja oddam ci bratanicę. Nie uważasz, że to uczciwa wymiana? Ukrywałaś przede mną długo swoją prawdziwą twarz, omamiłaś go, mimo mojego złego przeczucia w stosunku do ciebie. Musisz być potężna, znając twój ród. Wywodzą się z niego naprawdę potężne wampiry czystej krwi – stwierdził chłopak, obserwując, jak oblicze szlachcianki wykrzywia się w grymasie wściekłości. Musiał przyznać, że średnio pasowało to do damy, na jaką wyglądała jeszcze przed momentem. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na czarny dym przemykający obok niej, który przy boku łowcy zamienił się w Shadow.

– Ty! Jak śmiesz mi mówić o jakiekolwiek wymianie?! – prawie krzyknęła i wskazała na szyję bruneta, gdzie delikatnie wystawał spomiędzy warstw płaszcza posrebrzony ząb. – Nosisz kła mojego brata niczym trofeum, chwaląc się nim na lewo i prawo. Zabiłeś ojca tej dziewczynki i oczekujesz ode mnie, że pójdę ci jakkolwiek na rękę? Pożałujesz momentu, w którym tu przyszedłeś. Zginiesz, a ten smaczny kąsek będzie się tułał do końca świata jako wampir. Oddaj mi to dziecko – warknęła, ale zszokowany Vitale nie słyszał już jej żądania. Shadow zauważyła to i z niecierpliwym warknięciem trąciła swojego pana bokiem, oczekując w napięciu na rozkazy.

– Z-Zmieniłaś Nero…? – szepnął do siebie chłopak, próbując przyswoić tę informację. Nagle ogarnęła go furia. – Łżesz!

– A czemu bym miała? Zabiłeś paru członków mojej rodziny. Mój brat chciał ich pomścić, ale niestety sam poległ. Jak odkryłam tego chłopaczka, to uznałam, że czemu by nie zacząć od bliskiej ci osoby? Chciałam twojego cierpienia… – rozmarzyła się nagle, oblizując wargi. – Nie spodziewałam się, że zemsta potrafi smakować tak słodko! Ta krew… Niespotykany smak! Zapewniam cię, że cierpiał bardzo podczas przemiany. Piszczał niczym wijąca się w agonii mysz… – Nagle dziewczynka krzyknęła wystraszona przez Griffona poruszającego nią gwałtownie. Udzielił mu się trudny do okiełznania gniew, który ogarnął jego pana. Twarz hrabiny nagle jej twarz złagodniała, kiedy zwracała się do trzymanego przez ptaka dziecka. – Spokojnie, Elizo – szepnęła tak cicho, że delikatny wiaterek o mało jej nie zagłuszył, lecz Dziecko Nocy usłyszało. – Zamknij oczy i zatkaj uszy. Skończę to szybko – obiecała, a mała skinęła głową, po czym spełniła prośbę ciotki. Młody łowca patrzył przenikliwym wzrokiem na wampirzycę, czując coraz silniejszą chęć mordu. Musiał mieć pewność, że nie kłamała. Nie mógł być pewny, czy nie wodzi go za nos, byle uratować bratanicę.

– Pozwól mi się z nim zobaczyć. Ostrzegam cię – mówił cicho, praktycznie przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale nie musiał się martwić, że szlachcianka go nie usłyszy. Ta w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się ze wzgardą.

– Uciekł gdzieś nasz mały wampirek, więc chyba nie bardzo pomogę – wzruszyła ramionami, zmieniając swoją postać. Zamiast zwykłych pazurów pojawiły się długie, czarne szpony, jej śnieżnobiałe kły wydłużyły się, lekko nacinając jej wargę, na co zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi. Zlizała bordową krew z zadowoleniem, patrząc lubieżnie swoimi krwistoczerwonymi oczyma na przeciwnika.

– Sprawię, że dołączysz do martwej części swojej rodziny – stwierdził brunet niby spokojnie, ale w środku aż cały się gotował z nienawiści i wściekłości, które wręcz go zalały, kiedy nagle z jakiegoś powodu wszelkie wątpliwości sprzed chwili ustąpiły. – Wciągnęłaś w nasze sprawy kompletnie niewinną osobę. Jako łowca nie mogę zignorować tak panoszącego się wampira. – Szybkim ruchem ręki zdjął i odrzucił płaszcz, aby mu nie przeszkadzał. – Zapewniam, że nie będę delikatny dla takiej damy jak ty. – Słowo „dama” wyraźnie zaakcentował, nadając mu wręcz pogardliwy ton. – Shadow! – krzyknął, wskazując ostrym końcem laski na wampirzycę. Przygotowana w każdej chwili do ataku pantera w ułamku sekundy skoczyła, znikając w ciemnej mgle. W okamgnieniu pojawiła się nad hrabiną, z rykiem atakując pazurami jej twarz, jednak szybki atak nic nie dał, bo zdołała umknąć na bok z nieludzkim refleksem. Z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy zamachnęła się, myśląc, że dosięgnie szponami kota, ale zostały zatrzymane przez wystający z boku zwierzęcia kolec.

– Naprawdę myślałaś, że na takie potwory jak ty wykorzystuje się zwykłe zwierzęta? To są moje demoniczne chowańce – uśmiechnął się szeroko Vitale, dostrzegając zaskoczenie na twarzy wampirzycy. Musiał się mieć jednak na baczności, bo o ile ona i jego zwierzaki widzą doskonale w ciemności, to on już niekoniecznie. Dzięki ostatnim promieniom słońca potrafił jeszcze dostrzec szczegóły, jednak niedługo skończy się ten przywilej.

Kobieta odskoczyła na względnie bezpieczną odległość, wyciągając otwartą dłoń w górę.

– A więc to tak, panie legendarny. Zobaczmy, co powiesz na to – uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. Brunet szybko zrozumiał, co się szykuje. Poznawał tę rodową zdolność. Puścił się biegiem w jej stronę, krzycząc na Shadow, aby się na nią rzuciła, ale nie zdążyli. Nad kobietą, praktycznie znikąd pojawił się cały rój piszczących głośno nietoperzy, które mimo ogromnej ilości zanikały z pola widzenia w pogłębiających ciemnościach zbliżającej się nocy. Starał się zignorować pojedyncze sztuki odłączone z chmary, które uderzały w niego, wplątywały się w przydługie włosy i gryzły, gdzie tylko mogły. Mógł się jedynie pocieszać, że dzięki ochronnym tatuażom na całym ciele, ginęły od razu. Pomimo tego, udało się im go zatrzymać.

– Spróbuj się nimi zająć! – krzyknął na panterę, która zagryzała osobniki na tyle odważne, aby się do niej zbliżyć. Chłopak najbardziej się obawiał, że cały tłum zaatakuje na raz, nim zdąży się zbliżyć. Zaczynał żałować, że Griffona przydzielił do opieki nad dziewczynką. Jego potężne podmuchy byłyby w obecnej sytuacji bezcenne, ale nie mógł zostawić Dziecka Nocy bez opieki, gdyż mogło się to zwrócić przeciw niemu.

Wielki kot zamienił swój ogon w ogromny wachlarz z kolców i zamaszystym ruchem pozbył się natrętów zatrzymujących łowcę. Ten wymamrotał podziękowania, ruszając wraz z chowańcem przed siebie. Kątem oka zauważył większą czarną chmurę, która zbliżała się od ich prawej strony. Wskazał na nią laską, aby Shadow się nimi zajął, a sam, nie zwalniając, natarł na wampirzycę. Zamachnął się kosturem, jednak kobieta zrobiła unik i rączka świsnęła koło jej ramienia.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że takie coś mnie zatrzyma? Jakoś w przypadku reszty nie pomogło – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, cofając trochę głowę, aby uniknąć szponów atakującej hrabiny. Zdawała się go nie słyszeć, cała ogarnięta przez furię. W bladym blasku wschodzącego księżyca mógł zauważyć, że cała maska człowieczeństwa zniknęła z jej wykrzywionej wściekłością twarzy. Nie przypominała już tej pięknej, może trochę zbyt słodkiej damy, z jaką miewał wcześniej do czynienia. Pamiątką po niej była jedynie bogato zdobiona czerwona suknia z czarnym gorsetem.

Vitale skupiał się na walce z nią, zwinnie unikał jej ciosów, samemu nie pozostając dłużnym, ale nie zapominał o latających ponad nim przeciwnikach. Piski mieszały się donośnymi rykami kota, który nieźle musiał sobie dawać z nietoperzami radę, skoro tylko pojedyncze sztuki umykały jego atakom i próbowały nieudolnie pomagać swojej pani, uderzając bądź gryząc pokrytą tatuażami bladą skórę, co kończyło się ich śmiercią. Nie pozwalał, aby te drobne ukłucia w ręce, a nawet w szyję i obojczyki go zdekoncentrowały. Ufał, że Shadow robi wszystko, aby ochronić go przed resztą chmary.

Wreszcie udało się łowcy odbić próbującą go uderzyć dłoń przy pomocy swoich bransolet. Skóra wampirzycy musiała mocno ją zaboleć w zetknięciu ze srebrem, bo udało się ją bez problemu wytrącić z równowagi. Nie czekał, aż kobieta znów stanie pewnie na nogach, tylko przytrzymał ją za barki i z całej siły kopnął ją w przeponę, co pozbawiło ją oddechu. Nagle ataki pojedynczych nietoperzy zanikły, a cała chmara rozpierzchła się, latając po niebie bez składu i wyjąc przy okazji koszmarnie. Teraz miał szansę, kiedy wampirzyca z przerażeniem próbowała wziąć oddech i straciła kontrolę nad stworami.

Zamachnął się, uderzając ją rączką w twarz. Upadła na brzuch i szybko spróbowała wstać, ale obok niej pojawiła się wśród ciemnej mgły pantera, która przygwoździła hrabinę do ziemi przednimi łapami. Spojrzała na swojego pana, z wyraźną prośbą w złotych oczach. Chciała ją zagryźć za to, że tak zraniła jej właściciela, który całe ręce miał we krwi od ugryzień nietoperzy.

– Poczekaj chwilę – nakazał Vitale, zerkając w niebo i z ulgą dostrzegając tylko księżyc i gwiazdy; rój na szczęście zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Zbliżył się do kobiety, a Shadow odwrócił ją łapą na plecy. Dla pewności, że wampirzyca nie wpadnie na jakiś głupi pomysł, wbił ostry koniec srebrnej laski tuż pod obojczykiem w taki sposób, aby przypadkiem nie uszkodzić serca i ominąć żebra. Wampirzyca wrzasnęła z bólu.

Brunet czekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi. Zdawał sobie sprawy z własnego okrucieństwa, bo srebro powodowało dodatkowy ból u wampirów, ale tym z rodu de Sangis nie należało pobłażać. To jedna z najbrutalniejszych, najbardziej mściwych i najpotężniejszych rodzin; całe szczęście, że znajdowali się już na wymarciu.

– Słuchaj, wiem, że w początkowym stanie można odwrócić przemia… – zaczął przyciszonym srogim tonem, ale kobieta zaczęła się rwać, złorzecząc łowcy. Błękitna krew coraz bardziej zaczęła uciekać z jej rany. Chłopak poczuł tylko ogarniającą go złość i przycisnął jej klatkę piersiową do ziemi stopą. – Właśnie sprowadziłaś wyrok śmierci na siebie i Dziecko Nocy – warknął, po czym wyciągnął laskę z jej ciała i odsunął się, kiedy kolejna fala bólu zalała bezbronną już kobietę. Złote oczy Shadow spojrzały na niego wyczekująco, a ten tylko skinął i odwrócił się. Niekoniecznie miał ochotę patrzeć, jak zwierzę rozszarpuje przeciwniczkę. Jej krzyki szybko ustały, więc prawdopodobnie kot najpierw zajął się jej gardłem. Zerknął w górę na balkon, skąd na ogród patrzyły przerażone służące. Prawdopodobnie nie widziały za bardzo, co się działo, gdyż księżyc nie dawał wystarczającego oświetlenia dla ich przyzwyczajonych do świateł wewnątrz budynku oczu, ale nawet jeśli chciałyby coś zrobić, to chmara nietoperzy musiała wystraszyć je na tyle, że nawet krzyki szlachcianki nie potrafiłyby zmusić ich do opuszczenia rezydencji.

Podszedł do dziewczynki, która drżała w szponach ptaka, zaciskając mocno powieki i przyciskając z całych sił dłonie do uszu. Griffon widocznie czekał na rozkaz do zabicia młodego wampira, wiedząc, że jeśli już się je zabijało, to wszystkie wokół. Vitale tylko pokręcił głową; stwierdził, że mała nic mu nie zrobiła, aby oddawać ją w brutalne szpony jego latającego chowańca. Podniósł dłoń, znosząc powoli nasilający się ból ciała, aby pogładzić ją po główce, po czym z sykiem podniósł laskę i przebił nią jej serce. Zostawiłby ją przy życiu, ale znał na tyle tę rodzinę, aby wiedzieć, że zrobi jak ta, zapewne już martwa, wampirzyca i będzie się mścić na nim. Teraz miał tylko w głowie, aby znaleźć Nero, który gdzieś się zaszył. Prawdopodobnie nie uciekł daleko, gdyż przemiana wiązała się z ogromną słabością ciała.

Vitale opuszczając ogród, nakazał Griffonowi szukać po lesie chłopaka. Sam udał się za dźwiękiem szumu strumyka. Emocje z niego opadały i adrenalina powoli przestawała działać, przez co zaczynał odczuwać ból na całych rękach, szyi i odsłoniętych obojczykach, gdzie atakowały go nietoperze. Dotarł na małą polankę, po czym przykucnął przy niewielkim strumyku. W słabym świetle księżyca zobaczył, że całe przedramiona miał we krwi. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do rzeczki i ogarnięty nagłą słabością kucnął, próbując powoli zmyć krew. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie tatuaże, to byłoby znacznie gorzej, bo dzięki nim każdy atak był dla tych przywołanych nietoperzy jednorazowy. Następnie obmył swoją laskę błękitnej krwi, nie zapominając przepłukać twarzy oraz karku. Zimna woda wywołała u niego dreszcze na całym ciele.

Usiadł nad brzegiem, żałując, że nie zabrał ze sobą płaszcza, gdyż było mu trochę zimno. Nie ruszał się z miejsca, aby trochę odpocząć. Walka i wykorzystanie zdolności Shadow zużyły więcej energii, niż przypuszczał. Miał szczęście, że to była jedna ze słabszych członków rodziny de Sangis, bo mógłby nie dać jej rady. Rok przerwy osłabił go bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Otulił się rękami, ignorując rwący ból z ran i obolałe od uderzeń mięśnie. Nagle ktoś położył na nim jakiś skrawek materiału. Przestraszony łowca zerknął za siebie, chwytając prawą ręką laskę, jednak szybko uspokoił się, widząc znajome złote oczy pantery.

– Dziękuję. – Z wdzięcznością otulił się przyniesionym przez chowańca płaszczem. – Idź go poszukać, ja tutaj odpocznę jeszcze przez chwilę – oznajmił, odprawiając kota ruchem głowy. Ten w odpowiedzi skinął łbem i szybko zniknął we mgle wśród traw.

Vitale stwierdził, że siedzenie na środku polany to głupi pomysł. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy jednak jakaś boczna straż wampirzycy nie przybędzie, w co jednak wątpił, kiedy zobaczą błękitną krew kobiety. Ludzie bali się i nienawidzili wampirów, gdyż kojarzyły im się ze śmiercią, brutalnością, a także mrokiem. Faktycznie była to prawda, jednak nie we wszystkich przypadkach. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że niektóre z nich świadomie rezygnowały z ludzkiej krwi na rzecz zwierzęcej, inne spijały z ludzi niewielkie ilości, nie powodując praktycznie żadnych powikłań czy przemiany; zdarzali się nawet chętni dawcy krwi, niejednokrotnie w zamian za ochronę wioski bądź miasteczka. Takich osobników zostawiał w spokoju, bo nie widział powodów, aby ich zabijać. Uważał, że każde stworzenie ma prawo do życia, a na zabijanie tych niebezpiecznych krwiopijców patrzył jak na ochronę swoich.

Wstał z wielkim trudem, zaciskając zęby, aby nie zacząć jęczeć, kiedy obolały tors i mięśnie rąk dawały o sobie znać. Powolnym krokiem, podpierając się mocno na lasce, ruszył przed siebie, zbliżając się do lasu. Rozłożył się wygodnie pod najbliższym drzewem, mając nadzieję, że krzak nieopodal w miarę możliwości zakrywał go przed niepożądanym wzrokiem. Wiedział, że nie miało sensu włóczenie się po okolicy, będąc tak zmęczonym. Poza tym sam nie dałby rady wytropić Nero z taką łatwością jak jego drapieżni towarzysze.

Nero… Na myśl o tym imieniu poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, więc przyłożył w to miejsce dłoń, zaciskając ją na materiale płaszcza. Mimowolnie po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy bezradności na myśl o tym, co zrobiła hrabina z ukochanym. Bardziej niż o jego stan fizyczny, martwił się jak z jego psychiką. Przecież on wręcz panicznie bał się wampirów, które odebrały mu rodzinę. Z tego właśnie powodu Vitale zrezygnował z bycia łowcą, aby przestał się tak obawiać, że straci przez krwiopijców kolejną bliską osobę. Zacisnął zęby, aby zdusić szloch, ale nie udało mu się. Zakrył oczy wolną ręką, łkając. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robić. Poczuł się bezsilny, gdyż nigdy nie zdarzył mu się taki wybuch emocji, które zbierane od samego rana wreszcie znalazły ujście. Po prostu poddał się, nie walczył ze sobą. Był tutaj sam, bezbronny, jednak musiał pozbyć się tego bagażu, żeby móc pomóc Nero.

Płakał dalej, oczekując na sygnał od swoich chowańców, a w głowie uporczywie trzymał obraz zadziornego i tryskającego życiem ukochanego.

***

Druga już noc powoli zbliżała się ku końcowi. Jednak mimo iż niebo delikatnie się rozjaśniło, to księżyc nadal mocno świecił, mimo iż zbliżał się nieubłaganie ku horyzontowi. Białowłosy chłopak patrzył na niego z utęsknieniem, nie zwracając na szybującego na niebie ptaka. Teraz to właśnie on stanie się jego nowym słońcem, bo tamto było zbyt mocne i parzyło delikatną skórę. Spojrzał na poparzoną dłoń. Wyglądała tak, jakby ją na moment przyłożył do rozpalonego do czerwoności metalu, choć wystawił ją tylko na niecałą minutę na światło słoneczne. Miał parę pęcherzy i mocno zaczerwieniony naskórek. Starał się, aby oparzenie nie miało kontaktu z czymkolwiek.

Nero na samą myśl o tym, jak delikatny się stał, parsknął nerwowo, nie spodziewając się po wampirzym ciele czegoś takiego jak ból. Mimo iż w wielu aspektach przypominało ono ludzkie… To szczerze go nienawidził. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy powoli zaczął odczuwać głód… Coraz silniejsze łaknienie na życie kogoś innego.

Zacisnął palce zdrowej dłoni na włosach, zaciskając zęby, czując, jak spada na samo dno rozpaczy. Podejrzewał, że Vitale zaczął go szukać, ale wolał nie zostać odnalezionym. Jak wampir mógłby spojrzeć w twarz łowcy?

Chciał płakać. Chciał krzyczeć. Chciał… umrzeć.

Nagle do jego uszu dotarł szelest, jakby ktoś się zbliżał. Jego wzrok spoczął na miejscu, skąd dochodził cichy dźwięk.

– Jesteś pewien, że to w tę stronę? – zapytał pełen wątpliwości głos. Białowłosy zbladł, rozpoznając w nim swojego ukochanego. Nie zdążył wycofać się z powrotem do domku, kiedy zza krzaków wyłoniła się sylwetka, opatulona w długi płaszcz i ogromny czarny kot. Ciemnozielone spojrzenie nowoprzybyłego napotkało zszokowane, niebieskie oczy Nero.

Bladą twarz Vitale rozjaśnił szczery uśmiech na widok ukochanego. Wszelkie oznaki zmęczenia, jakie czuł do tej pory, zniknęły w ułamku sekundy. Widział tylko jego zdumioną twarz; upuścił laskę, która zadudniła o jakiś kamień i wyciągnął ręce, zbliżając się do niego.

– V-Vitale…? – zdążył tylko wyszeptać białowłosy, nim został zamknięty w uścisku. Z początku chciał się wyrwać, czując, że nie zasługuje na to, jednak ciepło ciała bruneta i jego zapach, teraz jakby intensywniejszy, uspokoiły go. Wtulił się mocno, jakby nigdy więcej nie miał mieć możliwości dotknięcia kochanka.

– Tak się martwiłem, Nero – szeptał Vitale, aż wreszcie w Nero coś pękło i odsunął się, czując nieznośny ból w piersi i wyrzuty. Po jego policzku popłynęły łzy rozpaczy.

– Nie, proszę. Nie powinieneś, nie zasługuję – wyjąkał, tupiąc nogą i rwąc włosy z głowy. – Jestem potworem, rozumiesz? Potworem! – zawył, obejmując się rękami, jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść na kawałki. Brunet na kilka sekund osłupiał ze zdziwienia, jednak szybko wziął się w garść i ostrożnie zrobił krok w stronę ukochanego.

– Nie, nie rozumiem. Doskonale powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie każdy wampir jest dla mnie potworem. Nero… – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, wyciągając dłoń w stronę zrozpaczonego chłopaka. – Proszę, wróćmy razem. Razem damy sobie radę, nie wierzysz mi?

– Już nigdy nie będziemy mogli być razem! – wyrzucił z siebie Nero, odwracając głowę. – Jesteś łowcą, a ja wampirem… Proszę, zabij mnie. Nie dam rady tak żyć – wyjąkał, patrząc błagalnie na bruneta. Ten aż się cofnął o krok z przerażeniem. Z wrażenia odebrało mu mowę; gorączkowo myślał, co powiedzieć, aby przebić się przez rozpacz białowłosego. Prawie wszedł w swoje zwierzaki, które, stojąc za nim, wydawały ciche pomruki, jakby dyskutowały o czymś.

– Wiesz doskonale, że nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić… – zaczął powoli, odzyskując stopniowo głos. Spróbował zbliżyć się do załamanego ukochanego, kiedy zauważył, że horyzont stał się szaro pomarańczowy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musi się pospieszyć – Dla mnie zawsze najważniejsze było to, kim jesteś w środku, nie na zewnątrz… Przecież… W środku… W sercu nadal jesteś Nero, którego pokochałem z całego serca. Ciało to tylko małoznacząca powłoka dla twojej wspaniałej i szlachetnej osobowości. Nero… Wróćmy razem – zawołał miękkim głosem, uśmiechając się delikatnie, zachęcająco. Błękitne spojrzenie ukochanego jakby trochę złagodniało i można było odnieść wrażenie, że pojawił się malutki promyk nadziei wśród jego rozpaczy. Nero zrobił niepewnie pierwszy krok, potem już śmielej następny, by następnie jednym susem znaleźć się koło Vitale, przytulając go z całej siły.

Łowca zacisnął zęby w pierwszym odruchu, czując ból w poobijanych częściach, jednak szybko przyzwyczaił się do niego, obejmując rękami wampira.

– Przeczekajmy do następnej nocy tutaj. Jestem wyczerpany… Zresztą i tak nie zdążymy przed świtem wrócić – zaproponował Vitale po chwili, a białowłosy tylko skinął głową. Weszli powoli do podmurowanego, drewnianego domku, gdzie chłopak ukrywał się przez ostatnią dobę. Prawdopodobnie służył on jakiemuś myśliwemu, kiedy wybierał się na łowy, bądź komuś, kto chciał się schować przed światem. Wnętrze zostało skąpo umeblowane; nie było nic poza dosyć szerokim i zakurzonym łóżkiem, krzesłem i stołem, na którym leżał krótki, lekko zardzewiały nóż. Po lewej stronie znajdowało się palenisko obudowane kamieniami, z kominem, aby dym w większości uciekał na zewnątrz. Wewnątrz niego leżały zwęglone kawałki drewna przykryte grubą warstwą popiołu.

– Wiem, że mamy jeszcze wiele spraw do omówienia i tyle do opowiedzenia… – zaczął Vitale, ściągając płaszcz i przewieszając przez oparcie krzesła – jednak proponuję trochę odpoczynku na razie. Widzę, że ty też jesteś zmęczony – stwierdził, patrząc, jak Nero wygląda przez okno, opierając się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

– A co, jeśli nieświadomie cię zabiję? Instynkt przejmie nade mną kontrolę i cię zaatakuję? Myślisz, że byłbym w stanie znieść taką stratę? – zapytał niespodziewanie białowłosy, ciągle wpatrując się nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem w jaśniejące z każdą minutą niebo. Obawiał przyznać się, że zaczyna odczuwać coś na kształt głodu, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego mu się na usta pytania.

W odpowiedzi Vitale tylko westchnął, zamykając drzwi za swoimi chowańcami, które zmęczone szukały miejsca do odpoczynku. Shadow zawinął się w kłębek tuż przy krawędzi łóżka, a Griffon, oddawszy swojemu panu laskę do ręki, zadowolił się stołem. Odwrócił łeb w stronę pleców, chowając dziób między atramentowe pióra i podnosząc jedną nogę. I tak stojąc na jednej kończynie, zasnął praktycznie od razu.

– Nie ma się o co martwić na zapas – stwierdził brunet, opadając na łóżko i wznosząc tumany kurzu wokół. Był tak zmęczony, że w tym momencie nie bardzo go ruszała ilość pyłu nad nim – są tu Griffon i Shadow, więc nic nie powinno się wydarzyć – ociężale usiadł, patrząc wyczekująco na kochanka.

– Dobrze… Pogadajmy później, bo zaraz mi zaśniesz na siedząco – spróbował zażartować Nero, ale tym razem średnio mu to wyszło. Odsunął się od ściany i wtedy jego wzrok padł na rany na rękach łowcy – Co ci się…?! – zaczął zszokowany, ale przerwało mu machnięcie ręki.

– Opowiem ci wszystko, obiecuję – zapewnił Vitale, przecierając ciężkie niczym z ołowiu powieki – ale odpocznijmy i ochłońmy na razie… – Białowłosy niechętnie skinął głową, ale widział wyczerpanie u ukochanego, więc męczenie go nie miało sensu. Jedyne, czego był pewny, to tego, że wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami walczyli. Tylko z kim? Normalnie ani Shadow, ani Griffon nie padają tak szybko, a do tego te szramy na skórze…

W końcu poddał się i posłuchał Vitale. Zbliżył się, po czym razem się położyli. Zasnęli szybko wtuleni w siebie, spragnieni obecności tak bliskiej im osoby.

Jednak ich spokojny i mocny sen nie trwał długo. Wielka pantera w ułamku sekundy wstała, cała napięta, kiedy przez jej podświadomość przebił się urwany krzyk jej pana. W panice rozglądała się za źródłem, aż zauważyła leżącego na łowcy białowłosego wampira. Griffon również raptownie się obudził, o mało nie tracąc równowagi na swojej nodze. Do nozdrzy chowańców wdarł się ostry zapach krwi ich właściciela.

Ogarnął je szał i dzika wściekłość. Z furią rzuciły się na przeciwnika. Nie trwało to długo, nim rozszarpały wampira. Została po nim głównie niebieska plama krwi.

***

Wrócił do starego trybu życia, mając nadzieję, że podczas jednej z akcji po prostu umrze. Śmierć chyba jednak miała co do niego jakieś specjalne plany, gdyż zdawała się go wręcz omijać. Tak jak tego dnia, kiedy Nero ogarnął nagły głód. Przez te wszystkie emocje i zmęczenie nie pomyślał o tym.

Przetarł dwie punktowe blizny na szyi, jedyną pamiątkę po nim. Czuł się winny jego śmierci. Wiedział, że jego chowańce potrafił ogarnąć swego rodzaju szał i wtedy instynkty przejmowały nad nimi kontrolę. To swojego rodzaju „ochrona” dla Vitale, aby zrobiły wszystko, żeby osłonić rannego pana.

Brunet opadł na kolana przy niewielkim grobie składającego się z kamieni i krzyża zrobionego z dwóch grubszych gałęzi oraz liny. Słone łzy spadały na ziemię, jednak łowca nie łkał, tylko pozwalał im spływać po policzkach. Przy jego boku znajdowały się zwierzaki, widocznie zmieszane, z poczuciem winy wypisanym w ich oczach oraz mowie ciała. Przez całą drogę Griffon z uporem maniaka niósł dosyć wysoki, metalowy krzyż, nie pozwalając bladym palcom swojego pana nawet go tknąć, kiedy sam chciał go ponieść. Najwidoczniej chciał jakoś nieporadnie odkupić ból, który odczuwał po całym tym wydarzeniu łowca. Teraz nieustannie trzymał go w powietrzu.

Po jakimś czasie wstał, przetarłszy ostatnie łzy z twarzy. Wraz z ptakiem zmienili drewniany krzyż na ten metalowy, na którym zostały wyryte słowa: „Tu została pochowana udręczona, tragicznie zmarła dusza. Obyś zaznał spokoju, ukochany”. Brunet chciał, aby grób w środku lasu był możliwy do znalezienia jak najdłużej. Po skończeniu Griffon z opuszczoną głową odsunął się, zostawiając pana w spokoju. Vitale w tym czasie zbliżył się do chłodnego metalu i ucałował go, czując ogromny ból w sercu. Wszystkie te rany sprzed prawie pół roku otworzyły się, krwawiąc nieznośnie. Czuł, że słabnie powoli i podupada psychicznie coraz bardziej, o ile już nie umierał.

Z westchnieniem odsunął się, po czym wykonał gwałtowny obrót, bo w przeciwnym razie zostałby tu już na zawsze. Miał kolejne zlecenie, na niezwykle brutalnego wampira.

Może tym razem śmierć przywita go z otwartymi ramionami.

**Author's Note:**

> Hejka!  
Chciałam tutaj na końcu podziękować swojej kochanej becie za pomoc przy ogarnięciu tego tekstu. Został napisany pod wpływem chwili i fabuła powstawała praktycznie na bieżąco. Jednak mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że czytanie go sprawiło wiele przyjemności :3


End file.
